


Showing Appreciation

by DigitalLover69



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Eavesdropping, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lemon, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalLover69/pseuds/DigitalLover69
Summary: After the first reactor mission Biggs and Wedge are jealous of Jessie's obsession with Cloud. As they're expressing their frustrations to each other, Jessie overhears and decides to show them just how much she really appreciates them. Biggs/Jessie/Wedge.
Relationships: Biggs & Wedge (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs/Jessie (Compilation of FFVII), Biggs/Jessie/Wedge (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 8





	Showing Appreciation

Wedge sat with Biggs in the living room of their small shared home. Just a few short hours ago they’d successfully infilterated the Mako Reactor and blew it to smithereens. After returning to their homes to shower, the group had met up at Seventh Heaven to celebrate. They were still riding high on that victory, especially with a couple rounds of Tifa’s drinks flowing through their veins. By the time they got home from Seventh Heaven it was well past midnight. 

“That was a hell of a mission huh?” Wedge said enthusiastically. 

“It was,” Biggs agreed. “Could’ve done without Jessie drooling over the Soldier the whole damn time though.”

"Aw you jealous?" Wedge attempted to take a dig at his friend but it backfired, as he admitted, "Yeah, me too."

“I just don't get it. We've been pulling off heroic stunts in front of her for years now, and this…” he trailed off, searching for the right words, “pretty boy swoops in, does some cool acrobatics, and she’s smitten’, basically begging him to sleep with her.”

“Is that really how you feel?”

The two young men jumped. The woman in question suddenly stood in the foyer. “How’d you get in here?”

“You forgot to lock the door,” Jessie said simply. “I noticed the light was still on as I was walking home so I decided to stop by. So, is that how you really feel?”

Biggs and Wedge looked at each other. They shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

Jessie was quiet and thoughtful for a moment. Then she lifted her shirt up and off, revealing her small, perky breasts. “I guess it’s about time I show you my appreciation then.” 

Biggs would have thought he was dreaming if not for the audible shout Wedge took next to him. He was always so dramatic. 

Brazen, Jessie took a step closer to them. “Take off your pants.”

The men bristled.

“Are you crazy?”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

Jessie laughed devilishly. “After overhearing that conversation I wouldn’t want to pick one of you over the other. A threesome is the only way to go, don’t you think? It’s either both of you, or neither of you. Them’s the rules!” she leaned forward, breasts swaying, and wagged her finger in their astounded faces.

Biggs and Wedge shared a look. They made a silent resolution between them then turned back to Jessie and nodded. “Okay, let’s do this!” Wedge said, pumping his fist as if preparing for battle. Biggs raised a brow at him as Jessie giggled. Biggs couldn’t help but notice the sway of her hips and the way her breasts jiggled when she laughed. Wedge fumbled with his zipper as Biggs stared intently at Jessie as she closed the space between them. She aligned her body so she stood between the two men. 

She was looking directly at Biggs. The sound of fabric hitting the floor told him Wedge had finally conquered his zipper, but he was only dimly aware of it as Jessie blocked his friend from view. “What’s wrong?” she asked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on tip toe to reach him and nipped at his cheek. At the same time, her ass grinded against Wedge’s rapidly filling cock, eliciting a pleasured moan from the larger man. 

“This is… weird,” Biggs protested, though he realized his hands had found their way to Jessie’s waist.

“Is it? Why?” she asked softly. Her right hand reached up and gently caressed his cheek. Then she kissed him. Her lips were soft and warm. She tasted like booze and something uniquely Jessie. It didn’t take long for her to pry his mouth open with her tongue, then duel him in an aggressive dance, tasing, savoring… Biggs gripped her hips harder as his pants grew tighter. He made a move to grab her ass, but was met with resistance in the form of Wedge. 

Biggs’ eyes shot open as his hand shot back. “Okay. That, that right there is why it’s weird! We’re friends. We’re not supposed to be doing...” he trailed off, gesturing wildly. “Besides, I don’t want to share you with Wedge.”

“Aw, come on man! With Jessie between us we won't even have to look each other in the eye. Tt’ll be like I’m barely here!” Wedge insisted. “Jessie’s experienced enough to handle the both of us.”

“And WHAT is that supposed to mean?” Jessie asked, playfully punching him in the side. Biggs took the opportunity to pull away, but Jessie pulled his face back to look at her. She looked him deeply in the eyes. “Like you said. We’re friends. And friends show each other how much they care for one another,” Jessie said. Her voice had a seductive air to it. Wedge grunted in agreement or arousal, Biggs wasn’t sure. Probably arousal, as somehow during their exchange Jessie had started rubbing her body against him and Wedge, hard nipples pressing against his chest and round ass rubbing against Wedge. Man she was really good at this seduction thing. 

She kissed him again, deeper than before, and spread her legs wider, grinding herself further into him and their friend behind her. Despite himself, Biggs returned her kiss. He kissed her hard and gripped her waist tighter. Wedge had his arms wrapped around her waist now too. His hands brushed on top of Biggs, so Biggs let him win that battle and moved his hands to her breasts, tweaking those pointed nipples he’d been grinding against. 

Then she moaned, and if there was any resistance Biggs had been holding onto it shattered at the sound. Her lithe body writhed against them, sandwiched between the two men. Jessie was wetter than ever before. She couldn’t believe her proposition had actually worked!

The trio’s kisses and touches became more heated the more Jessie moaned and the longer they stayed entwined. Biggs applied more pressure to her nipples as Wedge kissed and sucked her neck from behind, hands playing with the waistband of her pants. Biggs made a move to grab the back of her head to deeper the kiss, only to be stopped by Wedge, who shoved his hand aside and turned Jessie around. “My turn,” he said. Then Wedge was kissing her, and it was his length pressing eagerly against her mound and Bigg’s against her ass. 

Jessie groaned at the aggressive treatment. She hadn’t expected it from Wedge and that made it all the more hot. She wrapped one arm around Wedge’s neck, drawing him in for a deeper kiss as her other hand trailed down Bigg’s body, searching for his cock. 

Biggs rained kisses along her neck. His fingers still toyed with her nipples. He shifted his hips to meet her hand, and groaned when she palmed him through the fabric of his pants. He heard a similar sound from Wedge as Jessie gave him the same teasing treatment. 

Unsurprising to no one, it didn’t take long before Jessie wanted more. Her hands snuck under the waistband of each of the men’s pants, but it proved difficult to drag each of them down with one hand. Frustrated, Jessie removed her hands and slipped out from between them.

“Take off your pants for me, will ya?” she asked cheekily. She stood a foot away from them, blatantly looking them up and down. With a playful giggle, she removed her own pants. She did a little spin and bent over, showing off her ass to the men. She stood stark naked in front of them except for a thin strip of red fabric between her legs. 

Biggs and Wedge followed her command, eyes transfixed on her body. 

Jessie licked her lips in anticipation as she watched them remove their pants, then their boxers. She let out an audible gasp as she took in the sight of her friends’ cocks. Now, she licked her lips in hunger. 

Both men were significantly aroused; their erections swaying between shaky, nervous thighs. The sight made her mouth water. It was hard to discern who was bigger. Wedge had his shaved, clean cut. In contrast, Biggs was uncircumsized with a thick tuft of dark hair surrounding the base of his cock and slowly thinning into his happy trail. 

Jessie must have been staring with her mouth agape for too long because Biggs began nervously speaking, “I’m sorry I didn’t shave. I wasn’t exactly expecting this.”

She grinned and dropped to her knees in between them. “I don’t mind at all. You’re both hot.” She took Biggs in her mouth first, but kept Wedge busy with not one, but both of her hands, sliding up and down his length. 

Biggs fisted his hands in an effort not to grab her, because he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to be gentle. It just felt too good. Jessie didn’t hold anything back. She sucked his cock like it was her next mission. She started by teasing the head, tongue slipping under his foreskin and across the opening. Each time she bobbed her head down she seemed to take more of him. Her tongue lay flat against the bottom of his cock, dragging up and down. 

The hands on Wedge moved in time with the bobbing of her head. She applied just enough pressure to leave him wanting. One of her fingers dipped into the fluid beading at the tip, then spread it all over his cock. 

“Oh…. man!” Wedge cried out. He felt his peak incoming. “You’re gonna have to stop if you want me to fuck you, Jessie.” 

“Yeah... “ Biggs agreed. His own peak wasn’t far behind. Every muscle in his body was aching for release. “Or I’m gonna cum down your throat.” Just saying the words out loud sent a thrill through him. It must have done the same for his companions, as both let out desperate moans in response to the words; Wedge no doubt picturing his own cock stuffed down Jessie’s throat even as he watched her jack him off, and Jessie looking forward to the many places she wanted the men to come.

“Mmm say something dirty like that again,” Jessie panted. She’d dropped one hand from Wedge’s dick to start playing with herself. It was too much. Biggs pulled out of her mouth, but it was too late, he was cumming. 

“Fuck, sorry Jess, I can’t hold back,” the words came out in gasps. Jessie’s hand faltered on Wedge and herself at the force of Bigg’s orgasm. Some of it got in her mouth, coating her tongue and lips. Most of it stained her cheeks and neck.

Jessie was only given reprieve for a moment. She didn’t even get a chance to wipe the cum from her face before Wedge’s cock was pressing eagerly against her lips. “Please Jessie,” he begged. She knew he wanted the same treatment as Biggs, and she was happy to give it to him. She opened her mouth wide and Wedge shoved past her lips, cock straining towards the back of her throat. His hands guided her head, coaxing her to take more of him.

Jessie sputtered and gagged briefly, but managed to deep throat him. Wedge groaned and tightened his grip on the back of her head, urging her on. She pumped the base of him, matching the pace of her sucking. 

By now Biggs had cleaned up, and was feeling her up again, hands sliding all over her body. Jessie spread her legs in a silent plea for him to touch her. Biggs happily gave her what she wanted, one hand exploring her breast as the other dove beneath the thin fabric of her panties. 

Jessie moaned around Wedge’s cock as Bigg’s fingers found her clit and began circling lightly, carefully. His lips found the back of her neck and he flicked his tongue against her, puckered his lips and sucked. Jessie moaned louder and ground her pussy against his hand, body begging for more. 

She felt Wedge’s cock twitch in her mouth and she knew he was about to cum. He was slower than Biggs to pull out - the first first strands of cum coating the back of her throat. Jessie swallowed and licked the remaining cum from her lips, but it was still all over her face. 

“Sorry about that,” Wedge said sheepishly, the lustful haze slightly lifted. 

Jessie laughed and licked the remaining cum from her lips. “It’s all right. You guys can make it up to me.” She winked and lifted her hips, sensually dragging the barely there panties off. 

Her fellow Avalanche members were on her in an instant. Rubbing, pinching, squeezing. Kissing, sucking, licking. Wedge sat behind her and explored her breasts as Biggs knelt between her legs, slowly and deliberately kissing from her ankles to her thighs. Wedge tilted her head backward to kiss him, and soon he was swallowing the sounds of the wild moans Biggs drew from her as he flicked his tongue against her clit. One of his fingers played with her entrance, drawing more loud moans from Jessie. 

Biggs started fucking her with his fingers. Jessie gasped and her head fell forward, unable to breathe and kiss Wedge all at once. Wedge didn’t mind. He peppered her neck with kisses as his big hands covered her modest breasts, squeezing and teasing the nipples. “Oh…. you guys…” Sudden as lightning, her body tightened up like a coil and then released, spreading ripples of pleasure from her core throughout her entire body. She cried out and curled her toes, holding onto Biggs and Wedge tightly, fingernails digging into Bigg’s shoulders and Wedge’s thigh. She swore she saw stars as her orgasm rocked her, pussy pulsing around Bigg’s fingers uncontrollably. When the pleasure finally subsided she sagged against Wedge’s strong chest and ran her fingers through Bigg’s dark brown locks. 

“Thank you, guys,” she said, fighting back a yawn. 

“Anytime,” Biggs grinned. 

“That’s right!” Wedge agreed, giving his friends his signature thumbs up. 

“Hey, you’re not falling asleep, are you?” Biggs asked, gently poking Jessie in the abdomen. 

“H-hey! That tickles!” she whined, squirming against Wedge’s chest. 

“She better not be. We’re just getting started!” Wedge said. Jessie could feel him grinning into her neck. 

That had her attention. “Oh yeah?” she grinned, squirming against Wedge for an entirely different reason. 

Biggs flashed her a mischievous grin. “That’s right,” he wiggled his finger inside her and she gasped with pleasure. “Turn over.”


End file.
